


You caught my eyes

by Jieee



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, TWICE (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, jaebum is a ceo, rich kids, too many secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jieee/pseuds/Jieee
Summary: A story about Lim Nayeon, a normal girl who got into a private university thanks to her genius brain. Nayeon didn't even think that got into that private university will change everything about her terrible life.Yoo Jeongyeon, a famous rich girl, who thinks that she can get everything that she wants. Then suddenly, when a certain average girl got into the same college with her, caught her eyes. What will Jeongyeon do?What happens when these two girls who have different background collide? Can they change their habits? Jeongyeon who didn't care about people versus Nayeon who cares too much about people? Can they be friends? Or they will become enemies? Or something else?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 7





	1. Introduction of Characters

**• Main Characters •**

_**Lim Nayeon**_  
> humble and kind girl  
> never once disobey her step mother's request  
> love her brother a lot because he is the only person who understands her situation.  
> her mother died when she was 7. Since that, her brother who the one that takes care of her because her father was busy with works.  
> Eventually, her father married another woman that has a daughter.  
> Nayeon thinks that her stepmother will be nice but it turns otherwise.  
> even though she lived in a horrible family, but she still managed to keep her smile on her face.

_**Yoo Jeongyeon**_  
> The youngest daughter of the richest businessman in Seoul.  
> have a bratty attitude that even her father can't do anything about it.  
> insolent girl  
> she's has an arrogant attitude that she thinks that she can have anything in the world  
> clever and pretty  
> rebellious towards her parents   
> hate her older sister as she thinks that her parents love her sister more than her  
> love attention

_**Lim Jaebeom**_  
> Nayeon's only brother  
> staying at France right now because of works  
> love his sister a lot. He will do anything for her happiness.  
> didn't like his stepmother  
> he's a big influence among the businessmen in France.  
> has a loyal and caring boyfriend  
> protective over his sister and his boyfriend

_**Park Jinyoung**_  
> Jaebeom's secretary and also his boyfriend  
> treat Nayeon like his own sister  
> overprotective towards people that he loves  
> didn't like it when his boyfriend stress  
> have a cousin who also Nayeon's best friend

**• Side Characters •**

**Jeongyeon's group**

_**Hirai Momo**_  
> Jeongyeon's sidekick  
> always be there for Jeongyeon  
> a little clumsy  
> pretty and good at dancing  
> in love with Nayeon's step sister

_**Myoui Mina**_  
> Jeongyeon's hacker  
> always know what to do without even asking  
> doesn't care about her surrounding very much   
> act like she doesn't care but actually she care so much

_**Minatozaki Sana**_   
> Jeongyeon's childhood friend but Jeongyeon never treat her like one  
> humble and nice to everyone  
> she always has different opinions from Jeongyeon  
> didn't like when Jeongyeon uses her power to get what she wants  
> nice to Nayeon but Jeongyeon didn't like it

_**Chou Tzuyu**_  
> her family is best friend with Jeongyeon family  
> didn't like Jeongyeon's attitude  
> don't care about people's heart  
> strict and didn't like to smile

_**Kim Dahyun**_  
> the happy virus in Jeongyeon's group  
> don't usually there when Jeongyeon and her group doing something  
> friend with Nayeon silently behind Jeongyeon's back  
> have a secret that only Nayeon knows

_**Son Chaeyoun**_ ** _g_**  
> Jeongyeon's brain  
> she always the one who give Jeongyeon ideas  
> badass and pretty  
> hate people who didn't have the same status with her

**Nayeon's friends**

_**Kim Sojung / Kim Sowon**_  
> Friend with Nayeon and Jihyo  
> she used to live in the US, but her family moved to Korea because her father have opened a company her  
> annoyed with mostly all people around her

_**Park Jihyo**_  
> Jinyoung's cousin  
> best friend with Nayeon since they were in middle school  
> the one who always protect Nayeon in school  
> hate Jeongyeon and her group very much

_**Jennie Kim**_  
> Nayeon's best friend at Argentina when Nayeon was 14  
> meet Nayeon again after she comes to Korea to study  
> shocked when she knows how Nayeon live  
> decided to stay in Korea to take care of Nayeon

**Lim's Family**

_**Lim Junho**_  
> Nayeon and Jaebeom's father  
> care about his children a lot but he's too busy with his works until he doesn't know about his children's suffering  
> ever since his wife died, he lost his motivation to live. Because of that, he always works, leaves his 2 children alone in the house  
> married to Lee Miyoung because he thinks that she will change his life

_**Lee/Lim Miyoung**_  
> married to Lim Junho  
> she's a snake  
> have a boyfriend behind Junho's back  
> married to Junho just for his money  
> treat Nayeon like a maid

_**Lee/Lim Sara**_  
> Nayeon's step sister  
> love to annoy Nayeon  
> love to shopping and waste Nayeon's father's money  
> fall in love with Momo when the first time she meets her at school  
> have a dark secret that no one knows about

_**More character to come** _


	2. Chapter 1: Another day in hell

"LIM NAYEON! COME DOWN THIS INSTANT!!!"

Nayeon sighs heavily as she cupped her ears with her pillow. She really hates it to start her new day with this noise. She takes off her pillow from her head and turns her head to the table that was next to her bed. The clock on the table shows the time brightly at her. _06:00 am_. Damn. Too early for this shit. _Why I have to live my life like this?_ Nayeon said in her little head while getting up from her bed slowly and when downstairs reluctantly.

"Yes, mother? Did you call me??"

Nayeon asked softly while rubbing her eyes tiredly. She really tired as she has to do the laundry, the dishes and cleans the whole house yesterday until late night and here she is, standing in front of her stepmother in the middle of the living room, with some school uniform around her.

"Yes, you idiot! Come here. I want to give you something."

Nayeon looks at her stepmother and to her stepsister confusedly. She walked slowly to the living room and stand beside the couch.

"So, what I wanna say is you and Sara will start studying at Seoul Private School."

"What?? Really mummy?? Yeayyy!"

Sara shout happily while jumping around the living room and scan the uniform that she snatched from her mother.

"This is yours! Remember! Don't cause any trouble in school! You will know what will I do to you."

Her stepmother just throws the uniform to her. Nayeon looks at her uniform and sighs heavily. She knows that this uniform will make her life even harder.

"I want to go out with Sara now. And you, don't forget to clean the house! Sara! Let's go dear."

Her mom said while grabbing her daughter's hands and went out of the house, leave Nayeon alone in the living room. Again. Nayeon looks at her uniform and sighs again. _Why? Why I have to live like this?_ Nayeon said in her heart and grab her stepsister's uniform and went to put it in her room. After that, Nayeon went to her room and hanging her uniforms near her full body mirror. She looks at the uniform and looks at herself.

 _Hmmm.. What will happen tomorrow? I hope everything gonna be just fine._ While she was thinking about what possibilities gonna happen to her tomorrow, her phone's rings. She quickly runs to her bed and grabs her phone.

**_Incoming call:_ Oppa 💜**

She immediately smiles when she saw the id. She picks up quickly and says with a bright voice.

"Oppa!!"

The other line just chuckled hearing Nayeon's voice.

"Hey, my princess. How are you doing?"

Nayeon smile widely when she heard her beloved brother's voice. She sits on her bed and looks around her.

"I'm fine, oppa. For now. How about you? Wait! Why are you not sleeping yet? Should you be sleeping now?" Nayeon asked curiously as she glances at her digital clock on her desk next to her bed.

Nayeon can hears her brother sigh tiredly. She frowning almost immediately.

"I'm having a hard time here, princess. I can't sleep. Too many works. I feel like I want to go back to Korea now! I miss you so much."

Nayeon's frown deepen when she heard what her brother just say.

"Oppa? Don't work too much okay? I don't want you to fall sick again. You're so far from me. I don't want anything bad to happen to you while I'm not there with you."

Nayeon said worriedly plus sadly. She really worried when her brother doesn't take care of himself.

"Don't worry too much about me, Yeon-ah. I'm fine. You know that I'm living with Jinyoung right? You know how he is. I can't even skip a meal. If I do, he will be nagging at me for the whole day.."

Her brother said while chuckled a bit. She also laughs when her brother mentions about his protective boyfriend slash secretary.

"Hah! Mention about Jinyoung oppa, how is he?"

She can hear her brother was shouting at his boyfriend about her making she smile.

"Jinyoung? He's fine like always. He's now doing something on MY laptop and I don't even know. He doesn't let me take a look at it. He sometimes being suspicious you know."

Her brother said for a moment then suddenly she heard her brother scream painfully. She knows that her brother's boyfriend must already pinch or punch him. She chuckled cutely. Then suddenly, she feels lonely. She misses hugging her brother.

"Oppa... I miss you.."

Nayeon said suddenly making her brother stop laughing and silent.

"Nayeon-ah.."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just... I miss you sometimes. I got pretty lonely here in the house."

Nayeon said quietly while wiping her tears that fall down from her eyes without her notice.

"Princess. I'm sorry for leaving you alone in that big house. I know what have you been through a lot in that house. I know. But, I promise. After I finished all my works here, I'm going back to Korea okay? And I will bring you to stay with me and Jinyoung at my house. Okay, princess?"

Nayeon sigh. She smile when her brother said like that.

"Okay, oppa. I will wait for you. You just do your work and me... I will stay strong and live my life as always until you come."

"That's my girl! Okay. I have to go now. Jinyoung already nagging at me to sleep because I have a meeting tomorrow. Take care of yourself okay? If anything happens, call me. Immediately. Doesn't matter how late or how early it is. I love you princess."

Nayeon smile. She stands up from her bed and prepared to go downstairs to doing her normal things.

"Okay, oppa. I promise. You also take care. I love you more, oppa. Please send my hug and kisses to Jinyoung oppa too."

Her brother laughs loudly.

"Of course princess. I will. Oh! Look at the time, I have to go now. Byeeee!"

Nayeon laughs seeing her brother was still the same. After she hangs up her phone, she sighs. _Here another day in hell._

•••

_Nae mami yeollige dudeuryeojwo_

_Sege kung kung dasi hanbeon kung kung_

_Baby knock knock knock knock_

_Knock on my door_

_Knock knock knock knock knock_

_Swipge yeollijineun anheul geoya_

**_Ringggg~ Ringggg~_ **

Nayeon stops singing when suddenly the front door ring. She stops cleaning the kitchen and wiped her hands on the apron that she wears and walked to the front door hurriedly because whoever that ring the door kind of impatient.

"I'm coming, I'm coming..."

Nayeon opens the door and appears 2 guys look like the same age as her brother, looking at her with a bright smile.

"Are you Lim Nayeon? Jaebeomie's only sister?"

Nayeon looks at them weirdly. She tilted her head aside cutely with her confused face. "Errr... Yes? Do I know you two?"

Nayeon asked kindly towards the two guys who standing in front of her.

"Oh! You don't know us but we know you very well. I'm Mark and this is Jackson. We're Jaebeom's best friend."

Nayeon looks weird. _Oppa's best friend?_ Nayeon thinks slightly before look back at the two guys.

"Oh.. Jaebeom oppa's best friend? Oppa never tells me that he had a best friend who staying here.."

Jackson looks at Nayeon with a bright smile. "Yeah... We used to live in the US but then we decided to stay here because Jaebeom hyung said he will come back to Korea after he finished his works there."

Nayeon smile cutely at her brother's friends. "Ohhh. I understand. Errr... I'm sorry but I can't let you guys come in because there isn't any man in the house and it's didn't looks nice when 2 guys in a house of girls right? I'm sorry..."

Nayeon said softly while scratching her head shyly making Jackson looks at her excitedly.

"Awwwww! Why are you so cute! I never knew Jaebeom hyung has a cute younger sister."

Jackson said while shaking Mark's body making the latter push him aside roughly. "Yah! Stop shaking my body, will you! Aishh!"

Nayeon just chuckled seeing them fighting. Then suddenly Mark clearing his throat and look at Nayeon with a warm smile.

"So, Nayeonie~ We come here because we have something to give you from your brother but your brother said not to let your stepmom knows about this..."

Nayeon nodded her head understand and looks at Jackson confusedly where he suddenly went to a box next to him that Nayeon even didn't notice.

"Here. He said to give you this box to you."

Jackson gives the box that he just picks up beside him to Nayeon who immediately take it.

"What is this?"

Jackson looks at Mark and looks back at Nayeon with a smile. "We don't know actually. Jaebeom just asked us to give you that." Mark said.

Nayeon looks at the box and looks back at her brother's friends.

"Okay... Thank you..."

"Sure thing. So... We have to go now, afraid that your **_stepmother_** will appear. We will meet again Nayeonie~" Jackson said happily while waving his hand to Nayeon who just chuckled.

"Okay... See you later? Thank you again... Err... Oppas?" Nayeon said shyly.

Jackson who already want to walk away, look back at Nayeon almost immediately. "Markeu~ Did you hear that? She calls us **oppa**!"

Jackson said excitedly while shaking the poor Mark yet again. Nayeon smile shyly while hiding her face behind the box that she holding.

"Yah! Stop it! Aish! Let's go now. We will be in trouble you know. Come on! Nayeonie, we go first! Byee!"

Mark said hurriedly while waving to Nayeon and pulled the excited guy beside him to their car. Once the 2 guys are gone, Nayeon quickly went inside the house and runs to her room to hide the box. There must be a reason why his brother doesn't let their stepmother see that box.

While she was busy hiding the box under her bed, she heard a doorbell signal someone just come home. Nayeon shook! She quickly runs downstairs and went to the kitchen to continue her works.

"Lim Nayeon!"

Nayeon shook again. Her heart was beating so fast until she can't breathe properly. She put the dishes that she was washing away and take a deep breath.

"Yes, mother?"

Nayeon shout back softly and went to the living room while wiping her hands on the apron.

"What are you doing back there? Don't you heard I'm calling you?"

Nayeon's stepmother, Miyoung shout at her angrily. Nayeon looks down on her feet while say in a quiet and soft voice. "I'm sorry mother. I was washing the dishes in the kitchen."

Miyoung puffs annoyingly and calls her daughter. "Sara! Bring the bags here!"

Nayeon looks up and saw her step-sister was holding 2 bags and throw it to her.

"There! Things for your school tomorrow. Don't think that I want to buys something for you. I just buy these because I don't want you to humiliate me tomorrow."

Miyoung said arrogantly while sitting cross-legged on the couch with her daughter next to her.

"Thank you, mother. I appreciate it a lot."

Nayeon said gently while kneeling down and grab the bags that laying on the floor. She stands up and looks at her stepmother.

"Do you need anything more, mother?"

Miyoung looks at Nayeon and looks away immediately. "No. You can go now. And remember to iron Sara's uniform too."

Nayeon looks at Sara and the latter just smirked at her making she sigh silently. "Yes, mother. I will. I shall go now..."

Nayeon said gently while slowly walked away from the living room and went to her room and locked the door.

"Another painful day has passed. Now, I should be prepared for tomorrow.."

Nayeon said sadly while looking at the bags. She walked closer to her bed and put the bags on her bed while she was taking off her apron.

"Now, I should shower before ironing mine and Sara's uniforms and skyping oppa tonight," Nayeon said to herself and went to the bathroom to fresh herself.

•••

"Jaebeom oppa!"

The guy on her laptop's screen just laughed at her. "Hey princess. How is your day today?"

Nayeon lay on her bed lazily and looks at the screen with a pout. "Nothing's special. Like always.."

Her brother who on the other side frown. "Like always? Does that bitch still being a bitch? I swear..."

"Oppa... Don't say that. She takes care of me very well.."

Nayeon cut her brother's sentence making her brother sigh heavily.

"But still... Nayeon-ah... I should bring you along with me to France before. This is all my fault. Now, look at you. I hate seeing you like this, princess. You want me to go to Korea now?"

Nayeon shook. She immediately sits up and brings her laptop closer to her. "Oppa... Don't say that. It's not your fault. I'm okay, oppa. Trust me. You know that if I'm truly not okay, I will tell and crying to you right?"

Her brother sigh again. "I know. I'm sorry, princess. I'm not a good brother to you. If mom still.."

"Oppa... Don't cry... Please... Don't say that. You're the kindest, humble, handsome, and protective brother that I ever have. I'm so lucky to have you as my brother. So, don't say that you're not good. And about mom... You know we can't change anything about that right? Mom died because of sickness. We already did all we can for her."

Nayeon said gently even though she feels like she wants to cry but seeing her brother wiped his tears with his sleeves and chuckled slightly making his eyes disappear, making her smile appears again.

"You're right. I'm glad to have a sister like you. You know I love you right? Don't you ever hide anything from me? If anything happens, don't hesitate to call me no matter what. Understand?"

Nayeon smiles widely while nodded her head cutely making her brother smile warmly at her. "Okay, oppa. I promise. We should stop now. I have school tomorrow and you have worked now, right? You said you have a meeting today?"

Her brother just laughed loudly while throwing his head back. "I cancel the meeting because I'm taking a day off today. Jinyoung had a slight fever. I can't leave him alone like that even though he told me to go to work but I'm being a stubborn like I always was, take a day off instead. Oh! You have school tomorrow? That's good! Study well okay?"

Nayeon always happy when her brother tells about him and his boyfriend. She always wishes that in the future, she will meet someone who will take care of her like how her brother and his boyfriend take care of each other. Then, she focuses back at her brother.

"School? I don't know. I hope so. Pray for me, oppa."

Her brother laughs again but this time she saw Jinyoung, her brother's boyfriend was sitting next to him on the bed while hugging his waist and lean on her brother's chest.

"Hey, Nayeon-ah~~"

Nayeon smiles widely when she saw how cute their position is. "Hey, Jinyoung oppa... How are you doing? Feeling better now?"

Jinyoung was smiling widely at her and look up at her brother with a sweet yet cute smile. "Of course. I'm feeling better now. I have an excellent nurse here you know."

That words make her brother kiss Jinyoung's head gently and caress it afterwards. "Yeah, yeah. I'm his nurse now." Her brother said sassily making Nayeon laugh for the first time that day.

"You guys are so cute! I can't wait to meet you guys."

Nayeon said excitedly. Her brother and his boyfriend look at her with a brotherly smile. "Of course princess. We can't wait too. For now, you should think about your studies and go to sleep. Don't want to start your day with eye bag on your eyes right?"

Nayeon laughs shyly. "Okay oppa. I should go now. And Jinyoung oppa, take care of yourself. I love both of you so much!"

Nayeon said softly while waving her cute hands to her brother and his boyfriend.

The 2 guys smile warmly at her at wave too. "Of course sweetheart. We love you so much too! Stay strong okay! Byee!"

Her brother said while giving her flying kiss and she gives it back. After that, she disconnects her Skype and sighs while looking at the ceiling.

"Now.. What should I do again? Oh! Sleep!"

Nayeon then takes her laptop and put it on the side table next to her bed and lay on her bed.

**_Tomorrow... Please be nice to me._ **

Nayeon wishes before she closes her eyes and went to her dreamland almost immediately.


End file.
